the crush you think i didnt know about
by mademms16
Summary: what happen when sesshoarmu tell kagome that he know about the a crush on him
1. chp 1

kagome was walk to miyagi high school with her best friend sango who wear legging with jean short with black top with gold flower on the front, kagome wear the same thing but the top was red with sliver and gold flowers on the front. "so kagome have did you hear that they going to be new students" said sango  
"well yeah i hear be i not really bother about new students, anyways what are going to do about kouga and miroku" said kagome  
yeah what are going to do about them do want miroku feeling me up again said sango  
and i don't want kouga saying I'm his women again we should get boyfriend you know said kagome

when they got to miyagi high school and stared to walk to they locks someone was stand, kagome and sango look at each other then to the person who was standing at the locks. when kagome and sango got to the locks, person said "hi m i'm new here but can you show me around" kagome look at sango then turn back to the male and said "mm yeah but before we show you around what you name and what year are you in" he look happy then said " o sorry my name is inuyasha and my brother goes here, i just change school this is my first day here and i haven't got idea where to go but here my timetable" inuyasha hand the paper to kagome then she look at it then look back at him and said " well look we got ours self a new class mate come on we going to be late.

they star to walk to the art room then when in and sat in they seat then the teach came in and said " good morning we star when we late off last week". then inuyasha ask kagome what were they doing last week and kagome said " we were doing drawings from animal photos what we like, so pick one of mine and save you the trouble go on the computer and looking k. then the door open and the teach turn to see who open the door and said " well look who we have here, sesshomaru you are late again you will still be hind after class the day" and all you hear was from sesshomaru was hmm then when to where kagome was and sit down next to her and still to work on his drawing,

pss sesshomaru, sesshomaru look at kagome then kagome said "hi can i come over the day so we can work on our homework again if that okay with you"

sesshomaru said " yeah it okay but you have to leave at 10pm if you still til then okay "

kagome said "yeah i'm fine with it but why do i had to leave at 10pm thought"

seshomaru said" well because my dad new girlfriend is come the night at 10:20pm so i thought you wouldn't want to meet her at all.

* * *

**after school**

kagome and sesshomaru were doing they homework in sesshomaru bedroom but they got half it done, kagome keep look at sesshomaru without him know it ( but really he know kagome was look at him) they was a knock on sesshomaru bedroom door then it open and it was inuyasha shut his head off about kikyo then

kagome said " INUYASHA SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU"inuyasha quiet then wait for 5 mins then

kagome said" what is it you want inuyasha"

inuyasha siad " well kagome for 1 why are you here then 2 i need your help with kikyo she be cheat on me with who i don't know"

kagome said "well then dump her then why date someone who isn't going to still with one men but hounds of men"

inuyasha said " thank you kagome for the help about kikyo"

kagome hate it when inuyasha ask her sister evertime she come over to sesshomaru and inuyasha house then when sesshomaru see kagome face his shout at inuyasha say "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A PUMP". when inuyasha hear that he run out the room to his then shut door very loud then sesshomaru and kagome were laugh they head off when they inuyasha run off like little scare cat to his room. then sesshomaru father come in sesshomaru room and said" sesshomaru i dump emile she was just use me for money". then sesshomaru father see kagome and said" oh kagome i didnt know you were still the night it fine so dont worry". when sesshomaru father said that kagome when all red but sesshomaru was smirk at kagome then trun to his father and said" oh dont worry father she be in my bed so nothing happen to her" when kagome hear she when ten time redder. then she was then sesshomaru father leave the room and shut the door then sesshomaru got close to kagome and said " kagome dont think i didnt know about your crush on me mm" sesshomaru ever close to her then kiss her on the lips and one of sesshomaru's hand was on her breast while kiss her and the other was in her unwear then sesshomaru pull back from the kiss but his hand would still on her body and sesshomaru said" your not going home the night or going to sleep the night and kagome when red and said " sesshomaru i thought you didn't like me in that way or ever want to have sex with me.

sorry but you have to wait and see what happen next time ...


	2. Chapter 2

hey there they be a new chapter soon but if I don't update it because something come up and I'm sorry for not update as much as I like just college and other stuff coming up


End file.
